Daddies Know Best
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Teenage Alanna is heart broken and it up to her daddies to make her feel better. Slash, mpreg. RandyEdge.


_**Daddies Know Best**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with WWE. **_

_**Summary- Alanna is heart broken and it up to her daddies to make her feel better. Slash, mpreg. RandyEdge. **_

The small family sitting in the living room of the beautiful house, all flinched at the loud slam of the front door. Not two seconds later the sound of shoes being kicked off aiming at the wall could be heard. And only after the shoes landed on the ground out of harms way did the family see the teenage female storm pass and thump up the stairs. Adam looked over at his husband, who was sitting on the far end of the couch, Randy looked at him and simply shrugged.

"That right bastard broke up with her didn't he?"

"Adam, children here." Randy scowled gesturing to the two eight year old twins on the ground playing with their wrestling figures. "And yes I think it's safe to say they broke up."

" What do we do?" Randy sighed and put his book that he had been trying to read back down.

"First, go and see if Debby is done helping Nikki with her bath and second there is nothing we can do, other than threaten the kid's life." Adam frowned before standing up to go and check on Nikki and the Nanny Debby.

Adam entered the bathroom and found his four year old daughter bundled up in her penguin towel being dried off.

"Mr. Copeland." Debby greeted handing the little girl off to her parent, when Adam gestured for the child.

"Your free for the night Debby. Randy left your pay check on the kitchen counter."

"Thank you. See you next week." Debby left the bathroom.

"Daddy, penguies." Adam shook his head and continued drying her off before helping her dress into her pyjamas. He picked her up and carried her downstairs to where the twins and Randy still sat. Nikki wiggled in his hold and he placed her down with her brothers, before taking a seat beside Randy.

Alanna, was their eldest daughter, despite that she was technically Randy and Sam's daughter. After Randy and Adam had gotten together, Alanna told Sam she wanted to live with her daddy. Adam had taken quite a liking to Alanna and the girl loved him like another daddy. After Sam had been killed in a drunk driving accident, Alanna had left for a couple of months to live with Sam's husband and Alanna's half siblings, a little boy named David and a girl named Tera. Alanna eventually returned to Adam and Randy just as Nikki was born. She was now 16, long dark brown hair and she looked a lot like Randy but you could see a lot of Sam's feature in her.

The twins looked very much like Adam, sandy blonde hair that had been cut short after a bubble gum incident. Tristan and Todd, both had Adam's soft facial features, both of them also shared Adam's green eye colour. Randy had carried them both, but they were minor complications during the last month, the twins and they 'mommy' had all pulled through in the end and they all left the hospital in perfect heath.

Nikki was there four year old daughter, she had light brown hair a combination of Randy and Adam's and she had Randy's blue eyes. She had been carried by Adam, who wasn't willing to risk Randy's life again by him trying so soon after having the twins, despite the doctor telling them it would have been fine.

Adam reached over and gently placed his hand on Randy's bulging stomach. Randy jumped slightly at the unexpected touch before relaxing and letting Adam caress his stomach while he finished reading.

A loud smashing sound upstairs startled the family downstairs. Adam pressed a kiss to Randy cheek and one to his belly before getting up and heading for the stairs.

Adam knocked on the door and opened it when there was no response. He stepped into the room and noticed the broken pictures on the other side of the room, and laying on the bed in the center of the room was Alanna. She laid on her stomach with her head buried in one of the pillow, her body shook with her cries.

"Alanna, don't cry." He tried as he sat down on the edge of her bed and gently place a hand on her upper shoulder.

"Go away." She choked out before she started crying even harder. Adam sad rubbed her back not exactly sure what to say.

"Alanna there is going to be other guys." Adam frowned as the words came out of his mouth.

"Go away."

"Hon.."

"GET OUT!" Alanna shrieked at him and pushed him off the bed. Adam stood up from the floor and left her room. Alanna chucked one of her pillows at the door and watched it slam shut.

Adam stared at the door before putting his back against the wall next to it and slowly slide down until he sat on the floor.

After some time, Adam looked up as his sons stood in front of him.

"Daddy, what'ch you doing?"

"Comforting your sister."

"She got owie?" Todd asked after him and Tristan shared a look. Adam smiled at them and nodded.

"Yeah she's got a big owie." Todd and Tristan both nodded and sat down on the floor with their dad and laid down. Each of them using his left thigh as a pillow.

About an hour later all three of them were sleeping. The soft cries inside of the room continued. Nikki walked forward and stopped when she saw her daddy and her brothers. She went over to Adam's right side and copied her brothers using his thigh as a pillow.

Downstairs, Randy finished reading his book, he looked at the clock and noticed it was nearing on 11:30pm. Randy frowned when he noticed, the toys the twins had been playing with were stilling laying there. Standing up he pushed the toys with his foot over to the corner, his belly made it too hard to bend down.

Walking upstairs, he walked down the hallway in the direction of the twins room and found the room empty, sighing he went to Nikki's room which was next to his and Adam and found both of the rooms empty. Walking down another hallway towards Alanna's room he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. His superstar husband was being used as a pillow by their 3 of 4 children. He stepped over Adam's stretched out legs and gently opened Alanna's bedroom door. Her cries were still being muffled by her pillow.

"Come on Alanna shove over. I need room to sit. To many stairs and hallways in this house." Randy grumbled nudging his daughter over until she sat up and let him sit down with his back to the headboard. Randy, looked his daughter over, her long brown hair was a rats nest, her make up from earlier was all smudged and she had mascara tears tracks. Her new clothes that she had bought where all ruffled.

"Daddy." Randy held his arm out and Alanna immediately curled herself against his side. "He used to me. He wanted free tickets. I thought he loved me." Randy was beyond angry at the trash that Alanna had been dating. Him and Adam both hated the guy the minutes Alanna has said "Daddy this is my boyfriend.."

"Alanna, guys are nothing but crap." Alanna let out a small cry. Randy cupped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Baby, I'm serious guys are full of shit, I know so, being one and married to one. You will have your heart broke before you find the right guy, and even then he could break your heart. BUT you will find the right guy eventually, you just have to keep looking." Alanna hugged Randy, before pulling back. Randy reached out and wipe his thumb on her cheek drying all the tear tracks.

"Come look at something for a second." Randy moved himself off the bed and Alanna did as well. The two moved to the doorway, Randy stuck his head out into the hall and Alanna copied him.

"Your dad, myself, your brothers and your uncles are the best men in your life. We're the only good ones. And when the bad ones break your's or Nikki's hearts we will hurt them."

"Damn right." Adam murmured in agreement from his spot on the floor. Alanna nodded and bent down she placed a kiss on Adam's cheek and hugged him.

"Sorry about earlier. Love you, Dad." Alanna let go of Adam and did the same to Randy.

"I love you too Daddy."

"Come help us put the babies to bed 'Lanna." Adam said, Alanna reached down and picked Nikki up and let both Adam and Randy kiss her before walking off to the put the youngest to bed. Adam gently moved Todd and Tristan off him before standing up and scoping the each up in an arm. Randy frowned and looked down at his belly before following Adam to put them to bed. After tucking the twins in, Alanna meet them in Nikki's room, and she kissed them both goodnight before going to her own room.

"Come on lets get our other baby to bed." Adam said as they stepped outside of Nikki's room.

"Both your other babies are tired." Randy said proving the statement with a big yawn.

"Lets go to bed then." Adam said pulling Randy into their bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

_**Haha, I didn't plan it this way it just sort of wrote it's self. **_

_**Let me know what you think about it. **_

_**Merry Christmas. **_


End file.
